Dark
by ladymoonshine
Summary: Harry battles a darkness that has been building inside him. Set during HBP with a few OC's and the usual suspects.Warning will contain Abuse, SnM, Violence and other dark things! But give me time to write those delicious things first! First Fanfic so RnR!
1. Prologue

_He was back at the Department of Mysteries, the cool stone floor echoing his footsteps. He tried to stop himself going further in, but the force that was pulling him in was too strong. He tried digging his feet, pulling away from the force but his continued to slide across the glossy floor._

_He approached a set of doors and he passed through the door that he has passed through a hundred times in his dreams, but somehow this was different. He knew what was coming; he always came to this room._

_Another set of doors came up, he passed through the one on the left, appearing in the brain room. They were all there. The pink lumps with paper-thin ribbons floating behind them. At the sight of him passing they moved along the tank to be closer to him and they followed his path through the room. The silence was punctuated every few seconds by the ribbons breaking free of the fluid and reaching for him. They approached closer and closer, the ribbons rippled as they swayed towards him. All this time the force had been dragging him across the room and into the next. Ever closer, the ribbons seemed to sense his fear and glided faster to him, he tore his eyes away from the ribbons and to the door, willing the force to pull him faster. He could feel the ribbons presence now by the slight vacuum of air and glancing behind him he could see the haze around the ribbons as they sucked not only the air but the light and matter around them. The door was so close now and he reached out a hand in a futile attempt to speed up his passage through. As the last part of him crossed the door he was aware of a burning cold, it was the feeling of nothing._

_The next room was no better than the first, he gritted his teeth at the thought of this fucking Time Room. Ignoring all the Time Turners he could only gaze at the giant hourglass, the bird was still making its transformation. It was at that time that he noticed that the death eater was still in the hour glass. He hadn't noticed the death eater because it was now a baby. He was in the hour glass the day of the battle, he thought, it must have been the only suitable punishment they could think of. At that moment the toddler caught sight of him and its innocent features twisted into a malevolent grin. At the first rock forward the death eater was a child, on the swing back an adolescent. On the next swing momentum began to kick in and the death eater leered at him his smooth adult face looking older and more twisted than it should have. The final rock back his aging had accelerated he was now an old man. The hourglass tipped forward and over, breaking as it fell and there was triumph in the ancient mans eyes as he came tumbling out the hourglass straight towards him. By some miracle the death eater landed standing, the look of triumph burned momentarily brighter as the death eater started for him, but it was quickly vanished as the he reached out a hand towards him that turned to dust, the disintegration continued it fatal course until there was nothing left of him. The death eater died so bizarrely that it awakened a morbid obsession that he could not draw his eyes away from the show in front of him. Suddenly the door loomed in front of him and he was through._

_It was here now, the room he would raze to the ground, it was the room that stole his only chance at a family and it had been his fault. His fists balled up and he shut his eyes as though he could deny the fact he was back in this God forsaken room. He felt the force drag him down the steps and he still did not open his eyes. Then he could hear it, the whispers from beyond the veil, as he was lifted onto the dais. Then all was still. Slowly he opened his eyes and there it was. That fucking arch and the ever-fluttering cloth. His cry broke the stillness as the force hurtled him straight through the arch. He momentarily felt the cool brush of the cloth as the world went black._

_The world materialized around him, the graveyard glowing dangerously in the moonlight. "Oh your here!" Came a relieved voice and out of the shadows stepped Cedric. Against his will he felt a smile crack on his face as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry Potter woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 1

Cedric's lifeless body plummeted to the ground as Harry lowered his wand. For the umpteenth time he awoke screaming.

"What the fuck!?" Came Ron's sleep riddled voice. There came the sounds of Ron's feet hitting the floor as he went to the light switch. The room suddenly went white as Harry's eyes struggled to adjust to the light.

Sitting up Harry caught a look at himself in the mirror, a dull coating of sheet glistened in the bright light, his normally unruly hair was plastered to his skull and his eyes were red-rimmed. Ron was staring at him.

"Harry, what the fuck just happened? This is third time you have woken up screaming, what the hell are you dreaming about?"

Harry got out of bed and went to the window. A breeze was blowing and it cooled him down. He turned to face Ron and with a sigh started to tell him about the dream.

It took him half an hour to tell the story. Once he was done Ron lay back on his bed. "Harry your scar doesn't hurt when your dreaming this does it?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then maybe it's just a nightmare plain and simple? You know, like your mind is trying to process all the things we have faced over the past year."

"Yeah that may be it." Harry lied. His doubts clearly assuaged, Ron got up to put off the light and hopped back into bed. Five seconds later Harry could hear soft snores. He rolled over unable to get comfy. Harry tossed and turned but with each move he became more and more wired.

Eventually he could not stand it anymore, Harry got up and padded downstairs and quietly opened the backdoor. The coolness of outside greeted him, soothing his burning skin and quietening his feverish mind. Harry walked deeper into the Burrow's garden, entering the truly wild part. The silence was deafening here, it roared around him while being perfectly still and it was here that he broke the silence with a loud scream. It went on for what seemed like a lifetime and when he stopped the silence returned equally as thunderous. Harry sat down where he was and he looked up at the stars. There was no moon that night so the stars had the centre stage; he saw the swirl of the Milky Way and the Little Dipper. Then he saw it, Sirius B, the Dog Star, Harry dropped his eyes from the heavens.

The star made him think of his godfather and of how he saw him die. _Fuck! That stupid, fucking room! _Harry's fist struck the ground creating a deep dent in the soft surface. It made him think of that bloody nightmare, of himself upon the dais, of himself hurtling through the veil. It was here that Harry told Ron the dream ended because here lay a secret that he wanted no one to ever know. This secret was the reason he woke up screaming each time. In his mind's eye he saw his wand rise, his voice yell "Avada Kedavra" and watch the flash of green light that erased Cedric's life from his body. But that, though traumatising, was not what caused him to wake up and was definitely not what caused him to scream. It was the simple fact that Harry had enjoyed killing Cedric Diggory.

---OOO---

When Mrs Weasely made her way down to the kitchen in the early morning she was surprised to find Harry there nursing a cup of tea, he could tell she was surprised even though she tried to hide it under a bright smile.

"Good Morning Harry!" She said brightly. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll have breakfast on the table!"

Harry gave her a weak grin and drained the last of his tea. "Can I make you some tea Mrs Weasely?" He asked as he went to the kettle and put it on the stove.

"Thank you Harry. That would be lovely. Milk and two sugars please." She replied as she chopped tomatoes. Harry put the teabags in the two cups in front of him. He went to fetch the milk from the fridge and poured a little milk in each. As he was putting sugar into the cups the kettle began to whistle. After pouring water in the cups, the tea was soon finished and he placed Mrs. Weasely's tea next to her as he left the room.

He walked up into the room he shared with Ron and gently shook him awake. "Oi! It's time to get up!" Ron swatted at him and rolled over. "Your moms almost finished with breakfast." At the word 'breakfast' Ron was wide awake.

"Cheers Mate." He said as he got out of bed and headed for the door. As Ron reached the doorframe he paused. "You okay?" he queried, clearly thinking about last night. Harry nodded. "I'm fine." Ron gave him a sheepish grin as he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Harry stayed where he was for a moment longer while he tried to muster all of his thoughts so he didn't appear distracted during breakfast and thus arouse suspicion. When he thought he had accomplished this task he walked downstairs.

Breakfast was the usual warzone. Amid clattering plates and clattering silverware the voices of Hermione and the twins could almost be made out, but were drowned out by Mrs. Weasely's rant to Ron over his table manners. Mr Weasely was silently looking over this morning's Daily Prophet, oblivious to the scene before him. Ginny was talking to Tonks who had clearly stepped in on Order business. "Good morning guys." He said as he sat down. He got various greetings in return.

Harry sat down at the table and pulled a piece of toast onto his plate, he was not even the slightest bit hungry. he was half way through his charade that he actually was eating, when Hermione turned to face him.

"So Harry, how did you sleep?" She asked, ignoring the looks the twins gave her. Harry was aware that Ron had stopped eating and was gaping at them.

"It was a bit rough." He said awkwardly. Hermione's eyes flashed to his face.

"What do you mean 'rough'?"

"As in I had a little difficulty sleeping." Harry noted that Ron had dropped his head at this and was resuming his meal. Hermione looked quizzically at Harry before she dropped the issue.

Just after that Ginny leant over past Harry to reach the butter. At the smell of her scent an image arose in his mind.

_Ginny bound to a bedpost, her lip split and bleeding. Putting his mouth harshly against hers, he kissed her, slowly and painfully. "Harry." She breathed, her voice the perfect mix and pain and pleasure._

**A/N: **well I hope you enjoyed it!! Please let me know what you think and of any areas where I can improve!! Thanx!!

Much Love

Lady Moonshine (Courts)

xxx


End file.
